


Mornings at the Manfred Mansion

by naths



Series: Domestic Moments [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Carl Manfred, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Pancakes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, after the revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: Simon is preparing Carl´s breakfast but Markus interrupts him in his own way.





	Mornings at the Manfred Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for this fic is that Simon gave his heart to Markus and Markus got Simon a new one after the Revolution had settled down, maybe from one of the many other dead Androids on the street... I´m not sure yet.  
> I haven´t figured it out completely yet, have to watch all of the possible endings.  
> Maybe then I write something bigger about all this, we´ll see.

When Markus woke up the first thing he noticed was the sunshine coming through the windows. He was home, at Carl´s Mansion in his room. As he turned, he found the other half of his bed empty, and when he let his hand ran over the mattress underneath the blanket, it was still warm. It hadn´t been long since his lover had left the bed.

He stayed for a moment longer in his bed before he rolled out of it, stretched and put on pants and a t-shirt while making his way out of the room.  
He slowly walked down the staircase, hearing someone working around in the kitchen when he came closer to said room.  
The smell of freshly made pancakes reached his nose.

Markus stopped in the doorway to watch his lover make breakfast.

Simon hummed as he made pancakes for Carl´s breakfast while he could hear the footsteps behind him approaching and pause in the doorframe. A smile forms himself on his lips as he continues to bake the pancakes in the pan as if he hadn´t noticed anybody.

A few moments and pancakes later the footsteps were coming his way again and not long after two strong arms were coming around his hips while a firm chest pressed up against his back.

Simon continued humming and leaned into Markus body behind him as said men kissed his lovers neck lovingly.  
"I love you."  
Markus mutters against the warm skin. Simon chuckles as he brings one of his hands up to caress Markus neck for a second before going back to his task at hand.

"I love you more,"  
He replied teasingly with a grin on his face, wiggling his hips against Markus who tightened his grip around Simons while kissing his way behind the PL600´s ear.

"No, I love you mo-"  
Markus started, but Simon cut him off when he turned in his embrace and put a finger over the RK200´s lips.  
"Don´t start a game you can´t win."  
Simon says with a serious tone in his voice but an innocent smile on his face. 

"Or do I have to remind you which heart you are carrying?"  
He teased and laid his hand over Markus´s chest where his pump regulator is.  
"You´re a tease! And I´m still mad at you for doing this."  
Markus sulked, and Simon fondly smiled at him before cupping Markus' face.

"I know."  
He whispers against Markus´s lips as he leaned in to kiss the other Android. For approximately 3 minutes and 45 seconds, they stood there in the kitchen kissing each other innocently until Markus' hands slip from Simon´s waist to his butt and lift the PL600 onto the kitchen counter. Simon giggled as he broke off the kiss.

"I like it when you show me your strength."  
Simon chirped letting his fingers trace down Markus' neck, over his shoulder down his arms, who were still around his hips.  
Markus smiled up at his lovers while pressing further between Simon´s legs,

"I like looking up at you. You´re beautiful to watch."  
he smirked and relished in the blush that started to spread on Simon´s cheeks.  
"Later."  
The PL600 replied and leaned down to capture the RK200´s lips again, and Markus deepened the kiss without wasting a second.

Another 5 minutes past kissing and Markus thanked RA9 for being an Android in such situations, for not need to breathe, for knowing that they could spend minutes, hours of being connected like that without the need to separate. And he grinned into their kiss.

"You are so naughty this morning, Markus."  
Simon murmured as they finally separated from each other,  
"I´m just happy."  
Markus says, and for a moment they were only looking at one another.

"Go wake up your dad, my pancakes are getting cold."  
Simon smirked and gave Markus a quick kiss on his forehead before Markus took a step back to let Simon slip off the kitchen counter.  
"We don´t want that to happen!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed my piece of work and would leave some kudos and/or comments :)


End file.
